1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to battery cover assemblies and, more particularly, to a battery cover assembly for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and so on. The batteries are attachably received in the electronic device, and battery covers are designed to connect with housings of the electronic devices to package the batteries. The batteries have to be replaced by opening the battery covers when, e.g., the batteries are damaged or dead (i.e., no longer rechargeable). Thus, the battery covers can be separated from the housings for replacing the battery.
A typical battery cover assembly for a portable electronic device includes a cover, a housing, a button and a spring. The housing has a groove defined therein. The bottom of the button is connected with the spring. The button and the spring are received together in the groove of the housing, and the button may move relative to the housing under the role of the elastic force of the spring. A pair of clasps is disposed on two sides of the button. The cover has two spaced cutouts defined therein, which receive the clasps of the button. In assembly, the button is pressed downward. At the same time, the cover is disposed on the housing. Then, the button is released, and the button moves upward under the force of the spring. Accordingly, each of the clasps is engaged in a given cutout of the cover. The battery cover is thus assembled to the housing of the mobile phone. However, during disassembly, a relatively great effort is needed to disassemble the battery cover, since a substantial force is exerted thereon. Therefore, the battery cover is susceptible to damage during such disassembly. As a result, it is inconvenient for a user to replace a battery in the housing of the mobile phone.
A new battery cover assembly is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.